Toujours cette porte
by Fantony
Summary: Steve se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à faire un pas de plus. Tant de fois il a frappé à cette porte par le passé. Lorsque son esprit était trop tourmenté pour trouver le sommeil. Lorsque son passé venait le hanter. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est à cette porte qu'il venait frapper au beau milieu de la nuit. Toujours cette porte.
1. Le vent de Sibérie

**Traduction de ma fic 'Always that door'**

 **Note:** _Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de l'univers Marvel, mais quand on a un petit garçon de six ans et demi, on ne peut pas vraiment y échapper! Aussi, j'ai vu quelques films MCU et Civil War m'a inspiré cette fanfic en deux chapitres. J'aime beaucoup la personnalité complexe de Tony Stark et sa relation avec Steve Rogers. Je tiens à m'excuser si les descriptions ne vous semblent pas justes ou le caractère des personnages, pas respecté, je ne suis pas encore très familière avec cet univers et c'est ma première fic dans ce fandom. La scène se passe dans la Stark Tower, plusieurs mois après les évènements de Civil War (je sais que dans sa lettre, Steve dit que Tony est de retour à la base des Avengers –celle que l'on voit à la fin de L'ère d'Ultron, j'imagine- mais dans ma fic, il est resté tout seul dans la Tour)._

* * *

 **TOUJOURS CETTE PORTE.**

 **CHAPITRE 1.**

La porte s'ouvre dans un léger grincement et Steve se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à faire un pas de plus. Tant de fois il a frappé à cette porte par le passé. Lorsque son esprit était trop tourmenté pour trouver le sommeil. Lorsque son passé venait le hanter. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est à cette porte qu'il venait frapper au beau milieu de la nuit. Toujours cette porte.

Il était généralement accueilli par un _"Foutez le camp, Rogers!"_ mais Steve n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement, alors il continuait à frapper, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouve et que le visage de Tony apparaisse, les yeux cernés de fatigue et les cheveux ébouriffés. Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, Tony traînait les pieds jusqu'au bar, se servait un whisky puis se tournait vers Steve, l'air exaspéré. _"Ca ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que je pouvais avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que de vous écouter chouiner toute la nuit?"_

Steve souriait. Il en fallait plus pour le duper. Il savait que les nuits de Tony étaient rarement calmes. Plus particulièrement depuis les évènements de New-York. Le trou de ver. La chute. Tony préférait ne pas dormir plutôt qu'être assailli par les mêmes cauchemars, encore et encore, et il était probablement soulagé d'avoir une excuse pour leur échapper. Ce que Steve n'a jamais su, c'est qu'il était de toute façon tout bonnement impossible pour Tony de rester furieux contre lui lorsqu'il lui souriait de cette façon. En haussant les sourcils et en détournant inconsciemment le regard, les pommettes légèrement teintées de rose. Tony considérait ce sourire comme l'une des armes les plus redoutables de la planète. Il le touchait en plein coeur. Lui coupait le souffle. Le paralysait. Enflammait son corps. Et il était très contagieux. Alors Tony, contaminé, capitulait et, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, rendait son sourire à Steve. _"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois, Cap?"_ Et Steve lui livrait ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Steve n'a jamais été très bavard. Lorsqu'il était jeune, à part Bucky, personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait penser, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Personne n'accordait d'importance à son avis. Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'était pas digne d'intérêt et la plupart du temps, il se taisait, préférant coucher ses états d'âme sur les feuilles de ses carnets à dessin. 'La musique lave notre âme de la poussière du quotidien' disait un écrivain allemand. _(1)_ C'est exactement ce que ressent Steve vis-à-vis de l'art. Dessiner l'aide à canaliser ses émotions. Mais c'était différent avec Tony.

Oh, Dieu sait combien il l'avait détesté au début. Tony lui avait semblé être son exact opposé. Imbu de lui-même. Hâbleur. Egoïste. Excentrique. Mais au fil du temps, il avait découvert que tout cela n'était qu'une façade derrière laquelle Tony dissimulait un profond manque de confiance en lui. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement. Chacun s'était construit une forteresse dont les sinistres murs de pierre renfermaient leurs faiblesses les plus secrètes mais aussi leurs qualités les plus louables. Avant même qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience, Steve avait baissé son pont-levis et laissé entrer Tony.

Avec Tony, Steve n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Et Tony l'écoutait, le conseillait, lui remontait les bretelles parfois, ou le rassurait, à sa façon bien à lui. Les conversations finissaient souvent par un _"Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini de geindre et que je suis bien réveillé, si on se regardait un film? C'est que vous avez raté un paquet de chefs d'oeuvre pendant votre séjour au congélo!"_ Tony choisissait alors le DVD d'un film qu'il considérait culte et tous deux s'installaient sur le canapé.

Tony commentait toutes les scènes du film. Le lieu de tournage. Le charme de l'actrice principale. Le faux raccord. Les effets spéciaux… Les autres l'auraient menacé de le baîllonner, mais Steve ne disait rien. C'était à vrai dire ce qu'il préférait de leurs séances 'cinéma'. Il était plus intéressé par les commentaires de Tony que par Jack Beauregard affrontant la Horde Sauvage. Que par Ursula Andress sortant de l'eau. Ou que par Luke ôtant le masque de Dark Vador. _(2)_ Car oui, Tony a toujours eu quelque chose de captivant, de presque magnétique. Quelque chose que Steve ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer.

Si Tony ne disait plus rien, c'est qu'il s'était endormi. La lumière vacillante de la télévision dansait sur son visage, et Steve le regardait dormir, incapable de détacher son regard. La première fois que Tony, cherchant une position confortable dans son sommeil, s'était retrouvé la tête sur l'épaule de Steve, Steve avait paniqué. Son corps entier s'était crispé et son coeur s'était mis à battre ridiculement vite. Il fallait qu'il trouve un prétexte pour se lever. Mettre le saladier de popcorns vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Aller chercher une couverture pour Tony. Peu importe. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de se lever, Tony l'avait retenu par la manche, marmonnant d'incompréhensibles reproches, et Steve n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se rasseoir et de regarder la fin du film jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le rattrape, lui aussi. Les fois suivantes, Steve avait été plus à l'aise. Curieusement, le plus difficile pour lui avait été de se retenir de passer le bras autour des épaules de Tony, ou de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

Lorsque les autres membres de l'équipe se levaient le matin et les trouvaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, Wanda et Natasha échangeaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Clint prenait une photo avec son smartphone. Sam se retenait de pouffer de rire. Bruce était embarrassé. Rhodey restait silencieux mais dans son for intérieur, il se disait que Tony ne lui avait pas paru aussi paisible depuis bien longtemps. Personne n'osait les réveiller.

" _Au fait, j'ai dit à Jarvis de vous autoriser l'accès à ma chambre,"_ Tony lui avait dit, un matin. _"Une simple reconnaissance faciale. Ca vous évitera de tambouriner comme un malade en pleine nuit. Par contre, si je dors, je vous conseille de ne pas me réveiller brusquement. Ca me met de très mauvaise humeur. Oh, je n'arrive pas à la cheville du Hulk, mais croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas voir ça."_ Steve est peut-être vieux jeu, mais il ne se serait pas permis d'entrer dans la chambre de Tony sans y avoir été ouvertement invité. Il continuerait à frapper. A l'ancienne. Au grand dam de Tony. Mais la simple pensée que Tony lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui donner accès à sa chambre l'avait rendu inexplicablement heureux. Il avait affiché un sourire niais pendant tout le petit déjeuner et était si distrait qu'il avait mis onze cuillères à café de sucre dans son thé, sous le regard perplexe de Bruce.

Si aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre quand il tapait à la porte, Steve savait où trouver Tony. Il descendait à l'atelier, et pouvait alors rester de longues minutes à observer Tony derrière la vitre. Tony était si concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarquait la présence de Steve que lorsque Jarvis la lui signalait. _"Vous comptez rester planté là longtemps, Cap? Je sais que je suis très agréable à regarder, mais vous auriez une meilleure vue d'ici."_ Tony le taquinait, lui indiquant un tabouret à ses côtés. Steve secouait la tête d'incrédulité mais le rejoignait avec un plaisir difficilement dissimulé. Il s'enquérait alors du travail de Tony. Moins par réel intérêt pour les nouvelles technologies que pour voir les petites étincelles briller dans les yeux de l'ingénieur, lorsque, avec enthousiasme et passion, il se lançait dans de complexes explications sur son nouveau projet. _"Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je raconte, n'est-ce pas?"_ Tony finissait par lui demander. Steve tentait de garder son sérieux mais éclatait de rire, et Tony se vexait. _"Oh, bien sûr, ça vous dépasse tout ça! J'avais oublié qu'à votre époque, à part chasser le mammouth et essayer de faire du feu avec des cailloux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occupations…"_ Steve riait de plus belle…

Tout lui paraît si loin désormais, comme si le vent glacial de Sibérie avait tout balayé sur son passage. Le sourire qu'il arborait en se remémorant ces souvenirs s'évanouit et un voile de tristesse et de mélancolie vient couvrir son visage. Il prend une profonde inspiration, et s'avance dans la chambre.

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtrant à travers la baie vitrée réchauffent sa peau et font briller la fine poussière qui tournoie dans l'air immobile de la pièce. Le temps semble être suspendu. La couette est défaite sur le lit. Une chemise a été nonchalamment jetée en boule sur une chaise et sent encore le parfum hors de prix. Un reste de café froid repose au fond d'un mug sur le bureau, au milieu de croquis pour un nouveau prototype d'armure. Il ne manque que Tony.

Dans un soupir, Steve se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil du bureau et se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Tout lui semble si irréel depuis quatre jours. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'il a dormi. De la dernière fois qu'il a mangé. Plus rien ne lui semble important.

Son regard se pose sur le crayon que Tony a laissé sur le bureau. Un crayon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais Steve s'en empare et l'effleure délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait du joyau le plus précieux au monde. Puis il passe lentement son pouce sur le bord du mug. Il se sent un peu idiot, mais en touchant les objets que Tony a lui-même touchés, il a l'impression que le 'lien' n'est pas tout à fait rompu…

Il caresse ensuite le bouton du premier tiroir du bureau. Il hésite un instant mais sa curiosité l'emporte et le pousse à l'ouvrir. Il y découvre un véritable bric-à-brac. Le tiroir déborde de circuits électroniques, de fils et d'objets farfelus. Un stylo avec des plumes vertes, un yoyo à la ficelle toute emmêlée, des lunettes de soleil cassées… Steve remonte le mécanisme d'un dentier en plastique et ne peut s'empêcher de rire en le regardant traverser le bureau par petits bonds. Il l'attrape juste avant qu'il ne tombe, et le replace soigneusement là où il l'a trouvé. Il l'entend encore claquer des dents après avoir refermé le tiroir.

Lorsqu'il ouvre le second tiroir, son coeur s'arrête un instant. Ce tiroir semble entièrement consacré à Captain America. Des petites figurines, des cartes, des badges, des coupures de journaux de guerre probablement héritées d'Howard… Et puis cette pochette rouge, sur laquelle Tony a inscrit en lettres capitales 'STEVE'.

Steve la pose sur le bureau et la contemple un long moment avant de se décider à l'ouvrir, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il pensait que tous les dossiers de Tony étaient au format numérique, protégés par des dizaines de mots de passe. C'est avec stupeur qu'il découvre dans la pochette la lettre qu'il a envoyée à Tony il y a quelques mois. Elle a été déchirée en morceaux, puis rescotchée. Cassée. Réparée. Du Tony tout craché.

 _Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai là._

Tony n'a jamais appelé.

Plus d'une fois, Steve avait voulu appeler Tony mais il s'était toujours ravisé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus. L'absence de réponse, ou la voix de Tony, froide, distante, rancunière. Si différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Il aurait voulu lui dire à nouveau combien il était désolé. Implorer son pardon. Et, peut-être, s'il en avait trouvé le courage, lui dire que leurs 'séances cinéma' lui manquaient. Que leurs conversations lui manquaient. Qu'il lui manquait, tout court.

Il se sent si incomplet sans lui…

 _Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai là._

Les mois ont passé, et Steve a réalisé que c'est lui qui avait besoin de Tony, et non l'inverse. Après tout, Tony n'est jamais venu frapper à la porte de sa chambre…

Derrière la lettre, il y a un papier chiffonné. Un portrait que Steve avait fait de Tony lorsqu'ils étaient à la ferme de Clint. Tony était assis sur une souche d'arbre, à côté du tas de bûches qu'ils avaient fendues ensemble. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Steve était assis sur le perron, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux. Steve avait jeté ce dessin, comme tous les autres qu'il a pu faire de Tony. Aucun ne lui rendait justice, selon lui. Il y a quelque chose chez Tony que Steve n'est jamais parvenu à capturer sur le papier. Comment Tony a mis la main sur ce dessin, , il n'en a aucune idée mais quelque part, cela lui réchauffe le coeur que Tony ne s'en soit pas débarrassé après leur dernier face à face.

Enfin, la pochette contient un exemplaire des Accords, ou, plus précisément, _son_ exemplaire des Accords. En le feuilletant, Steve réalise que chaque page est parsemée d'annotations. Tony a barré des mots, en a ajouté d'autres, a reformulé des phrases entières… Lui non plus, n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras. Il essayait de réparer les choses. Contrairement à ce que Steve pensait, malgré les chemins différents qu'ils avaient empruntés, Tony n'avait pas cessé de croire en eux. En _lui_.

Sans crier gare, une larme vient s'écraser sur une annotation de Tony, diluant l'encre rouge. Puis une seconde. Et tout un tas d'autres…

* * *

 _ **(1) Il s'agit d'une citation de l'écrivain Berthold Auerbach, qui a plus tard été reprise par Pablo Picasso et transformée en "L'art lave notre âme de la poussière du quotidien"**_

 _ **(2) Référénces aux films Mon nom est personne, James Bond contre Dr No et Le retour du Jedi.**_

 **Merci d'avoir lu!** **:-)**

 **Publié le 18 juillet 2016.**


	2. Tony téléphone maison

**_NOTE: Le second chapitre était trop long alors je l'ai séparé en deux parties. Cette fic pourrait bien être un peu plus longue que ce que je n'avais envisagé. Merci pour vos commentaires, favoris et 'follow' :)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 - TONY TELEPHONE MAISON**

"Je savais que je te trouverais là."

Steve tressaille et tente instinctivement de faire disparaître ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Non pas qu'il ait honte de pleurer. Même _E.T l'extra-terrestre_ avait réussi à lui tirer des larmes, au grand amusement de Tony.

 _"_ _Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de pleurer."_

 _"_ _Quoi? Noooon! Bien sûr que non,"_ Steve avait protesté.

Tony s'était penché vers lui pour mieux étudier son visage.

 _"_ _Mais si, vous pleurez!"_ Il s'était exclamé, un doigt sur la joue humide de Steve et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

 _"_ _Ah, lâchez-moi un peu!"_

 _"_ _Hey, du calme, Cap! Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer pour une marionnette… Vous savez, moi j'ai versé des seaux de larmes quand Miss Piggy a plaqué Kermit la grenouille dans le film des Muppets. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans mais je m'en souviens bien."_

 _"_ _Tony…"_

 _"_ _Kermit avait l'air si triste… Ca m'avait brisé le coeur, vraiment! Et puis, je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler mais… E.T ne va pas mourir, hein. Il reste au moins vingt minutes de film. Ah, vous voyez, son coeur brille." (1)_

 _"_ _Vous ne voudriez pas la –"_

 _"_ _Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me jeter des fleurs, mais vous ne trouvez pas que mon réacteur a quand même beaucoup plus de classe? Je crois que c'est le bleu qui fait toute la diff- "_

 _"_ _BOUCLEZ LA!"_ Steve s'était écrié, écrasant un coussin sur la tête de Tony.

 _"_ _C'est pas juste! Je n'ai rien fait!"_ Tony avait bougonné contre le coussin, gesticulant pour se dégager de l'emprise de Steve et Steve avait eu bien du mal à garder son sérieux. Et quand Tony avait réussi à se libérer, le visage écarlate et les cheveux en bataille, et qu'il avait fait semblant de bouder, _"_ _J'essaye de réconforter les gens et voilà comment je suis remercié."_ Steve avait littéralement explosé de rire. Avant de se prendre à son tour un coussin en pleine figure. Une bataille de coussins mémorable s'était ensuivie, et E.T avait regagné sa planète depuis longtemps lorsque Steve avait capitulé. Il avait tellement ri cette nuit-là qu'il en avait eu mal au ventre.

Quelques jours plus tard, au beau milieu d'une interview qu'il donnait au New York Times, la voix de Tony avait retenti dans la pièce et Steve s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas jurer tout haut. _"_ _Tony téléphone maisoooon! Tony téléphone maisoooon! Tony téléphone mai- "_ _(2)_ Il avait fallu quelques instants à Steve avant de réaliser que la voix provenait de la poche de son pantalon.

 _"_ _Je vous sens tendu, Cap,"_ Tony lui avait dit lorsque Steve avait décroché, s'excusant auprès de la jeune journaliste. Steve n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer le sourire narquois qui devait se dessiner sur le visage de Tony. _"_ _Vous n'aimez pas votre nouvelle sonnerie? Je l'ai enregistrée moi-même l'autre jour. J'ai pensé que ce serait une façon sympa de vous signifier que c'était moi qui vous appelais."_

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand Tony s'était rendu compte que Steve n'avait pas supprimé cette sonnerie, Steve, pour se justifier, avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de la complexité des nouvelles technologies.

 _"_ _Même un gosse de six ans sait comment on change une sonnerie de portable, Cap!"_ Tony l'avait raillé. _"_ _Et ils vous ont laissé piloter un bombardier? Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez crashé!"_

" _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix!"_ Steve avait aussitôt rétorqué. Tony a toujours eu le don de froisser sa susceptibilité. _"_ _Je ne pouvais pas – "_

 _"_ _Faire atterrir la Valkyrie sans prendre le risque de faire exploser les armes et mettre en danger les citoyens."_ Tony avait terminé sa phrase. _"_ _Alors vous vous êtes héroïquement sacrifié,"_ il avait ajouté sur un ton mélodramatique avant de lever les yeux au ciel _. "Je sais. J'ai entendu l'histoire un million de fois. Auriez-vous oublié qui était mon père?"_

Cette question, empreinte de tout le sarcasme dont Tony était capable, avait décontenancé Steve car oui, il avait 'oublié' que Tony était le fils d'Howard Stark. Depuis quand avait-il cessé de ne voir en Tony que l'ombre d'Howard? Depuis quand le voyait-il pour qui il était vraiment? Steve savait comment changer la sonnerie de son téléphone. Mais il préfèrait passer pour un handicapé des nouvelles technologies plutôt que de devoir expliquer à Tony pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas modifié cette foutue sonnerie.

Un soir, ce sont les yeux de Tony qui avaient brillé dans l'obscurité devant _Indiana Jones et La Dernière Croisade_. _"_ _Ce que vous m'avez appris, c'est que j'étais moins important pour vous que des types morts depuis cinq cents ans dans un autre pays,"_ Indiana reprochait à son père.

Howard Stark n'a jamais accompagné son fils à un match des Yankees. Il n'a jamais joué à la bataille navale avec lui. Il ne l'a jamais emmené à la fête foraine faire un tour de grande roue et manger de la barbapapa. Howard avait du temps pour sa bouteille de scotch, mais jamais pour Tony. C'est Jarvis qui a appris à Tony à faire du vélo sans les roulettes. Jarvis qui a collé des pansements sur ses genoux écorchés. Jarvis qui l'entendait pleurer la nuit et qui trouvait toujours les mots justes pour le consoler.

Howard n'avait pas de photo de Tony sur son bureau ou dans une petite poche de son portefeuille, mais un grand portrait de Captain America trônait fièrement sur le mur du salon, imposant fantôme du passé, et Howard ne tarissait jamais d'éloges à l'égard de ce héros, disparu vingt-cinq ans avant la naissance de Tony et qu'il avait cherché sans relâche. Il arrivait souvent à Tony de contempler longuement la photo de cet homme et de son étrange accoutrement, une pointe de jalousie au coeur. Il aurait voulu être grand, et fort, et courageux. Comme Captain America. Peut-être alors que son père n'aurait pas oublié de venir le voir danser en costume d'indien au spectacle de Thanksgiving de l'internat. Durant des années, il a cherché dans les yeux de son père cette petite étincelle de fierté et d'admiration, la même qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Steve Rogers, mais il n'y a trouvé que déception et reproches. Oui, Tony comprenait bien la rancoeur d'Indiana Jones.

Ses larmes étaient longtemps restées suspendues au bout de ses longs cils puis, trop lourdes, ne parvenant plus à s'accrocher, elles avaient roulé sans bruit sur ses joues. Il s'était empressé de les essuyer sur la manche de son pull, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Steve, qui avait aussitôt détourné le regard. _"_ _Saleté de temps!"_ Tony avait marmonné, en reniflant bien fort. _"_ _Je crois que je suis en train de m'enrhumer."_

Steve avait serré les dents. Il avait lutté contre cette irrépressible envie de recueillir les larmes de Tony du bout de ses doigts pour les empêcher de couler. De se jeter à ses pieds et d'implorer son pardon. Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles il aurait voulu s'excuser.

Il aurait voulu s'excuser d'avoir été une invisible barrière entre Tony et son père. Il aurait voulu s'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper la main de Bucky. Mon Dieu. Si seulement… Si seulement il l'avait sauvé… Howard… Maria… Probablement rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et Tony…. Tony… Il aurait voulu lui parler de ce soir fatidique du 16 décembre 1991. Ce n'était pas l'alcool. Ce n'était pas la brume hivernale, ni les freins défectueux. C'était…

Mais Steve n'avait rien dit ce jour-là. Ni aucun autre jour. Il n'avait rien dit…

 _Vous saviez?_

Il se souvient encore de l'intonation, de la voix, des lèvres. Il se souvient de la détresse qu'il avait lue sur le visage de Tony. Tout son être semblait crier _"_ _Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous ne saviez pas!"_. Oh, comme il aurait voulu ne pas savoir.

 _"_ _Répondez sans me mentir! Vous saviez, oui ou non?"_

Pleurer, ce n'est pas être faible. C'est se montrer tel que l'on est. Ne rien cacher. Laisser les autres lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est avoir le courage de se montrer vulnérable. Même les héros ont le droit de pleurer. Et Tony, certainement plus que quiconque.

Steve n'a jamais eu honte de pleurer. Mais aujourd'hui, ces petites gouttes salées lui semblent si incongrues. Si dérangeantes. Tony a toujours été là pour lui. Et il l'a trahi. Il l'a trahi et il l'a presque tué de ses propres mains, bon dieu! Pour protéger l'homme qui a assassiné ses parents. Tony avait raison, il ne méritait pas le bouclier. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Ce serait trop facile.

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! :-)_**

 ** _(1)_** ** _Dans le film "E.T" de Steven Spielberg, le coeur rouge d'E.T palpite par transparence lorsqu'il ressent des émotions fortes._**

 ** _(2)_** ** _Cela fait référence à la réplique la plus culte du film "E.T téléphone maison."_**


End file.
